The present invention relates to an information apparatus having an optical communication function for transmitting/receiving data by using light such as infrared.
There is known a so-called "book-type" or "notebook-type" compact portable computer capable of exchanging data with an information device or a peripheral device by means of infrared. This type of portable computer comprises a main body and a display unit rotatably supported on the main body. The main body includes a box-shaped housing body on which a keyboard is disposed. An infrared communication device for transmitting/receiving data by using infrared is contained within the housing body.
The infrared communication device includes a light emission element for emitting infrared, and a light reception element for receiving infrared. The light emission element and light reception element are juxtaposed in the width direction of the housing body. The housing body has a communication port in its rear surface. The communication port faces the light emission element and light reception element. The communication port is covered with a light-transmissive protection cover. According to the conventional portable computer, if the communication port provided in the rear surface of the housing body is opposed to a communication port provided in some other information device, data can be exchanged between the portable computer and the information device.
In the conventional portable computer, the communication port is positioned at the rear surface of the housing body and the position of this communication port is fixed. In a case where the positions of the communication ports of the portable computer and the associated information device, between which data is to be exchanged, are vertically displaced from each other, it is necessary to vertically move either the portable computer or the information device so that both communication ports may exactly be aligned with each other.
Since infrared has high linear propagation properties (i.e. directivity), communication failures or communication abnormalities will occur frequency if the work for aligning the communication ports is not, or not exactly, performed. Thus, the work for aligning the communication ports must be performed with high precision, and a great deal of time and labor is needed until infrared communication is started.